Generation X
by MichelleAtTheDisco
Summary: It's been about 13 years since Nemesis, and nothing has gone wrong in their world. The kids, that is. The children of the legendary bladers and their shenanigans will never stop, it seems like that to the always anxious Mallory Hanawa. OC's are being accepted! (Needed, really.)
1. Melancholy Hill

Mallory s alarm clock was the most annoying sound in the world. She felt around her nightstand for the annoying device and found it, slamming the off button. She d reset it later. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, stretching her stiff muscles and putting her feet on the soft, white throw rug. She stood up and walked to her mirror, putting her waist length purple hair into a ponytail as she walked. Her face was a rather pretty one, but that didn t matter to her at all. She put her contacts in her hazel eyes, blinking a couple of times before walking to her bathroom and washing her face and brushing her teeth (only bumping into the counter twice today). She went to her dresser and picked up the first two things she saw, a Gorillaz long sleeve shirt and a pair of lightwash, ripped denim jeans. She decided to toss on her black converse, She thought she was going to immediately leave the house, but her Dad had other plans. Where have you been? I thought Rah came out of the clouds and got you! he said, fixing the hair Mallory had already managed to mess up. I ve been in my hidey hole, where else would I have been, Dad? She said, a smile creeping onto her face. It just wasn t a normal morning without a playful insult from her Dad. Well, I ll be off then. Figure I d catch some of my peeps around town. She said. Have fun, Keep your cell on, don t do drugs, all that good stuff. Benkei said, ruffling his Daughter s hair. You ve got no clue how annoying you are sometimes. Mallory smiled. It s my job, He called as he closed the door. No joke, eh? She smiled, stepping out the front door.

X

Hi all! Thank you so much for suffering through this terrible first chapter! I promise it will get better as it continues. My name is Michelle, and while I ve been in the fandom for a long while, this is my first story! Anyway, I m looking for OC s to use in this story! If you would like to see your OC featured in this story, please PM me with the following:

-Who s child it is -Their age -Their bey -How relative their parents are in their lives -Their physical appearance -Their relation to Mallory Hanawa -Their interests -Just a little bit about them! :)

Again, thanks so much for reading! Till next time :D 


	2. DARE

_Hey all! I'm so sorry about how the last chapter uploaded, i copied from my notepad and it was just one big mess. Sigh. Anyway, here's to hoping this one won't mess up!_

Mallory liked to think. Her Father told her she thought too much, but she liked to believe thinking was a great thing. She thought about her Mother, Faith. Upon instinct, she reached for the photograph in her back pocket, she sat down on a bench and smiled. The picture caught all four of them smiling. Faith was holding Mallory on her hip, laughing quite hard. Probably something Benkei said. To Faith, he was the funniest person ever. Faith's long red hair was tied into a ponytail, and the 5 year old Mallory was very interested in her hair. Benkei had his arm around Faith's hip and one hand on Mallory's head. Matt, their 7 year old son at the time, was talking away to his grandfather behind the camera. Faith wore a jacket with "Hagane" stitched on the front.

Putting the picture away, Mallory thought about how much she missed her Mom, but then remembered that in order for life to happen, death had to happen, too. Mallory practiced forgiveness, and had already forgiven the man who killed Faith in a drunken car accident. She took a deep breath and smiled. She looked skyward and just thought for a moment. Faith Hagane Hanawa died peacefully 4 years ago. And she had come to terms with that. Maybe her Dad and Brother hadn't, but she had. She knew that She was at ease, and that seemed to soothe the pain. Cracking her neck, she took a deep breath.

She looked up, being met by two pairs of blue eyes. "AH!-" Mallory yelled, Stumbling back a little. "Hey! Sorry! Did we scare you?" Lily, one of her good friends laughed, putting her hand out to help Mallory back up. "Just a bit, why?" Mallory smiled. "You were staring into space again." A boy, Alex, said. He swiped the dark brown hair out of his ocean blue eyes, a light smirk on his lips. "Thinking about your Mum again?" Lily asked. "Yeah, just thinking in general..." She said.

"MALLORY HANAWA! I WANNA BATTLE! I WANNA BATTLE RIGHT NOW!" A voice came from over the hill they were sat on. "Uh oh, you got company, Mallory." Lily smiled. "Aw, give it a rest, Lara!" Mallory groaned, her hand covering Dark Bull. Lara ran up the hill, her wild brown hair flowing wildly behind her, and pushing her thick glasses up the bridge of her nose."Is there a reason She calls you by your whole name?" Lily asked. "Nope." Mallory answered. Lara plopped down next to them, panting. "How are you, Lara?" Mallory asked. "Just...tired..." She panted. Mallory smiled softly. "Anyone wanna go get food?" She asked. "Sure." Alex, Lily and Lara said.


End file.
